


Missing

by beverytender



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd probably needed this moment. Missing scene from season two. Mentions of Veronica/Duncan, but only because it was canon at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

It's in the season of VD Redux, and it's date night, when usually Veronica comes over, and Logan goes out, but tonight Mrs. C's busy, which means he's there, and what's worse, he's bored. They're both very familiar of how Logan sulks when he's bored, so after a few hours of tense silence and conversation attempts by Duncan, they, half reluctantly, half relieved, agree to his proposal of a poker game.

After a few rounds of cards and more of drinks, they're joking, and it's as if a brief peace has been proposed, although they're aware of the fact that the fourth chair shouldn't be empty. It's still been a long time since the they've all been civil to each other, and no one's going to say anything to risk it.

Duncan, surprisingly, brings her up, remarking that she'd be so proud that Veronica was kicking Logan's ass. All laugh, Logan grumbles, and after she wins again, they all glance at each other, then the empty chair. Logan's dealer, despite Veronica's protests, and she and Duncan nod, although it's been so long since they knew what the others were asking, thinking, saying, without words, and Logan deals a fourth hand.


End file.
